


La finestra sopra il mondo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Love Potion/Spell
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Merope Gaunt non aveva grandi pretese. Voleva soltanto una vita normale, e per averla aveva fatto di tutto. Eppure si era dovuta rendere conto di non essere in grado di sopportare a lungo la finzione, né tantomeno era in grado di sopportare la verità.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.





	La finestra sopra il mondo

** La Finestra sul Mondo **

La storia si ripeteva, ancora una volta.

Funzionavano per un po’, poi improvvisamente qualcosa s’insinuava fra loro, come una radice che lascia fenditure nell’insediarsi in una roccia.

Una radice. Fastidiosa, venefica, intrusiva.

E solo lei era in grado di accorgersene.

Lui continuava a donarle quei sorrisi radiosi, segno di un amore che amore non era, simbolo della magia che scorreva innaturalmente nelle sue vene.

Per un po’ di tempo, aveva amato crogiolarsi nell’irrealtà che le donavano quei momenti, quei sorrisi, aveva amato fingersi normale, come se il suo passato non fosse altro che una nube lontana, destinata a sparire.

E così andava avanti, ogni minuto di ogni giorno, fingendo che quell’irrealtà fosse maledettamente reale, che Tom l’amasse veramente per quello che era, non perché avvelenato da un volgare filtro, capace di annebbiargli la mente fino a fargli provare dei sentimenti che, nella realtà, non avevano ragione d’esistere.

Ma Merope, dentro di sé, sapeva di trovarsi in un castello di carte, le quali cominciavano a non sopportare più il peso della menzogna. Era in bilico su un filo troppo sottile, e sapeva che presto o tardi sarebbe caduta.

Si guardava allo specchio, ma non era in grado di scorgere la sua immagine. Tutto ciò che vedeva era una donna devastata dalle sue stesse azioni, con gli occhi e il viso segnati da una fantasia che aveva smesso di avere i colori del suo personale arcobaleno, e andavano perdendo la loro tinta allegra, per incupirsi fino all’inverosimile.

Fu l’ennesimo ‘Ti amo’ che le fece aprire gli occhi.

Non le parole in sé, ma il tono con cui venivano pronunciate.

Suadente, tenero, dolce. Credibile, ma maledettamente insincero.

Quel giorno Merope prese la sua decisione.

Avrebbe cominciato ad uscire da quell’irrealtà che si era creata intorno, provando a prendere nuovamente familiarità con un mondo che le era tanto in astio e che, eppure, le cominciava a mancare.

Si accarezzò la pancia, che già cominciava a dare segni di gonfiore.

Non avrebbe permesso che il frutto di quell’amore, per fallace che fosse, patisse la sua stessa incapacità di accettare la vita così com’era.

********

Non aveva rischiato che una volta durante tutta la sua esistenza.

E quell’unica volta, aveva perso.

Il mondo si era preso la sua vendetta su di lei per averlo così lungamente ignorato, le aveva mostrato in pochi attimi tutto ciò che aveva rifiutato, con una boria che non era tipica della sua semplicità.

Merope Gaunt non era altezzosa, non pensava di meritare una realtà migliore di quella che le era toccata in sorte.

Semplicemente, era disperata, e aveva preso una decisione.

Un pezzo alla volta, la sua irrealtà era stata completa, il suo mondo aveva cambiato volto. Artefatto, ma meraviglioso.

Quello che l’aveva rigettata sul fondo del baratro, era stata la mancanza di coraggio necessaria a perseguire quella scelta.

Il destino le aveva dimostrato che gli uomini possedevano due facce: una vera e una falsa. Ognuno di loro indossava una maschera, ma le maschere possono essere frantumate facilmente da una scaglia di verità. Perché la realtà è l’arma più affilata che esista.

E lei, dalla realtà, era stata ferita. Quelle schegge di verità che avevano cominciato a frantumarle l’esistenza, avevano fatto brutalmente breccia, con una violenza che non era stata in grado di sostenere, ma che era consapevole di meritare. Lei stessa aveva deciso di togliere quella maschera a Tom, che ne storpiava malamente i lineamenti, eppure quello che vi aveva trovato al di sotto non le era affatto piaciuto.

Aveva trovato l’orrore, il disgusto e ancor di più la sorpresa.

Come se non sapesse il motivo per cui si trovava lì, come se non capisse perché quella donna insignificante gli stesse davanti.

Merope l’aveva odiato quando era uscito dalla porta di casa per non fare più ritorno. L’ultima immagine di lui che le rimase, fu la sua schiena, fu il rumore pesante dei suoi passi, che portavano via con sé quell’irrealtà che tanto aveva anelato.

Eppure in quel momento, distesa su un pavimento gelido e con il dolore che l’attanagliava in ogni parte del corpo, lo perdonò.

Tom Riddle non aveva colpe, se non quella di essere finito in quel mondo bugiardo, in cui lei l’aveva trascinato.

Sentiva la vita fuggire via dalle sue membra, smaniosa, e il suo ultimo desiderio fu che la creatura per cui stava per sacrificarsi non portasse con sé nulla che la ricordasse.

“Tom Orvoloson Riddle” mormorò ad una donna che le stava accanto, incapace persino di scorgerne i lineamenti. Questa la fissò, credendola impazzita, e lei gemette. “Il bambino. Tom Orvoloson Riddle” ripeté, in un ultimo impeto di rabbia e in un ultimo fiato.

Morì, finalmente in grado di librarsi nel vuoto della morte.

In quel buio, la sua irrealtà sarebbe parsa quanto mai veritiera.


End file.
